


Dilemma

by kan_chan0696



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kan_chan0696/pseuds/kan_chan0696
Summary: Hakyeon held his breath, willing his heart to stop beating so loudly and waited patiently for Taekwoon’s next move, he wasn’t disappointed though since he felt subtle hesitant lips near his left ear whispering, “I’m flattered Hakyeon-ah, but you should tone down the staring because I can’t offer you what you want.”





	1. Chapter 1

Hakyeon was on the verge of breaking down, he seriously wanted to give up on everything and everyone. He had tried and tried to hold on as much as he can, for as long as he can, but in the end, he is a human being too, he got tired of all this, he wanted to let go and move on, but his heart, emotions and feelings wouldn’t let him.

       He loved Taekwoon so much, that it physically heart him in literal sense. Whenever he saw the younger male his chest cavity would retract, breathing would get ragged and his heart would try to jump out of his throat. Honestly he was surprised by his own self control and his ability to hold up a façade in front of others. He could only wish and dream about being with Taekwoon because he knew they were polar opposites, while Taekwoon was a quiet unsocial person, Hakyeon was the bubbly social butterfly. But the biggest difference in between him and Taekwoon was that, Taekwoon was someone who never showed his emotions and didn’t believe in love, only relied on casual flings, whereas Hakyeon was someone who wore his heart on his sleeves, his emotions would unintentionally get displayed on his face if he didn’t keep a check on his feelings, he believed in the true love shit and would only date if he was sure enough that it would last long, not that he had dated many people, the only ever relationship he had was with Wongeun & it got broken because his ex-boyfriend had to leave with his family to shift to the other part of the world. But he doesn’t regret the time he spent with Wongeun he rather still relished the memories sometimes wishing he could have that kind of relationship to share with someone, that someone in particular had to be one Jung Taekwoon.

      He knew how things worked with Taekwoon and had been careful and cautious around the younger male, but alas in the end he ended up falling in love with him. He tried everything in his power to push away those feelings, to run away from his emotions but the more further he tried to run away the deeper they dug into his soul. So deep that the only way to stop himself from thinking was to distract himself from the emotional pain and convert it into physical pain. He knew pushing himself to the brim could physically worsen his body, but he didn’t care because for few hours or so, he did find peace and quiet in his head. He was habitual to doing this, dancing till his lungs, legs and head hurt, till his arms and thighs would give up, his breath shaky and heart palpitating out of his cavity cage. Sometimes he would push himself so hard that his body would snap and he would collapse, unconscious on the floor of the dance studio. Someone would either find him there completely passed out or sometimes he would gain consciousness himself, doing this was wrong and dangerous but that was his only way to find some solace.

      It was still a wonder to him about how he and Taekwoon had become friends, he had meet the younger male when they entered the college as first year degree students, Hakyeon and Taekwoon both being an elite scholarship student were assigned to be the class representatives, leading for them to be introduced to each other. Soon Hakyeon had realized that Taekwoon was a man of few words, only speaking up if absolutely necessary. He had a mysterious aura about himself and would always look like he had too many secrets, he became an enigma for Hakyeon and Hakyeon being the keen person got spiked with curiosity, which lead him to prod Taekwoon more to open himself up, to break down the walls, looking back now Hakyeon wishes he hadn’t done that because that persistent behavior of himself finally wore Taekwoon out and he let Hakyeon into his shell. Hakyeon started to see a different side of Taekwoon, which he only reserved for the people he was comfortable with, this was the trigger for Hakyeon and somehow, he found himself falling for the younger male.

      He didn’t regret falling for Taekwoon though because he knew, Taekwooon was a really nice person beautiful inside out, the only thing he regretted was Taekwoon’s casual flings, everyone in the campus knew that Taekwoon was guy who never dated, he didn’t believe in love nor did he trust anyone who wasn’t in his friend’s circle, but then he was a growing active male and his unsocial bad boy image made him irresistible to a lot of people, males and females alike. They would make a pass at him and if he found someone interesting enough he would give them what they wanted but only once, no names, no numbers exchanged, just a small fling and then he would be on his way. Those nights when Taekwoon would leave to be with someone, would be the nights Hakyeon would dance till the dawn, till his body would break down to lessen the pain.

Hakyeon could only blame himself for this predicament because he was the one who fell in love, he was the one who crossed the line of friendship, he just hoped that Taekwoon would never notice because he didn’t want their friendship to get affected, as long as he could stay beside him it was enough, even if just as a friend that would be enough because, if that’s the only thing he can have, then he will be satisfied with it.

      Hakyeon was currently in his third year and was trying to complete his degree, handling the dance club as a president. Whereas Taekwoon was the vice-captain of the Soccer team. Even after having these duties both of them were the members of the drama and musical club, which made both of them pretty much popular around the whole campus.

      Which was why Hakyeon was stuck taking auditions for their new upcoming play for the annuals on a Friday night. He had already shortlisted around 15 candidates out of the 50 that had enrolled their names for the play, he was bored out of his wits but he had no choice but to stick around for the last 4 remaining auditions, the only plus point being stuck in that auditorium was Taekwoon, who was currently sitting beside him, assessing the girl who was trying to deliver her dialogues without stammering but was miserably failing at doing so, Taekwoon took pity on the girl and told her to stop her performance and leave quiet politely.

      Hakyeon was trying not to stare at Taekwoon but he couldn’t help getting some glimpses of him. Taekwoon was currently questioning the next candidate and Hakyeon tried really hard to concentrate on the auditions. After about half an hour of the remaining auditions, they were free to go home, he and Taekwoon were packing up, when he felt the piercing gaze on the back of his head, he turned around facing Taekwoon trying very hard not to quiver under the intense gaze, after staring at each other for few seconds, Taekwoon finally broke the eye contact and stepped forward towards Hakyeon, Hakyeon held his breath, willing his heart to stop beating so loudly and waited patiently for Taekwoon’s next move, he wasn’t disappointed though since he felt subtle hesitant lips near his left ear whispering, “I’m flattered Hakyeon-ah, but you should tone down the staring because I can’t offer you what you want.”  
And with that he left Hakyeon standing there with his heart pounding out of his chest, he didn’t even notice that he was crying until he placed a hand on his cheek to feel the tingling sensation of Taekwoon’s lips where they touched him.

      Hakyeon finally let go of his breath and sat down on one of the auditorium chairs trying to calm down his breathing to avoid hyperventilating. After he calmed down he stood up on wobbly legs and walked slowly out of the auditorium. Once he was out of the auditorium he started running as fast as he could towards the dance studio trying not to think about the earlier incident, the moment he entered the studio he threw his backpack down, and played the music not even caring enough to catch his breath, the adrenaline pulsing through his veins he started dancing, his steps not even matching the music that was playing in the background. He just danced not caring about anything, he pushed himself hard, his muscles and bones aching, breath ragged and eyes hazed, today he was not going to stop until he fell unconscious, he didn’t want any thoughts going around in his head, at least not tonight. Finally, his body snapped and gave up, he fell forwards and was out cold, due to which he couldn’t notice two pair of sad eyes watching him intently.

      When he came back to consciousness instead of waking up on the dance floor like usual, he woke up in his own comfortable bed. He frowned waking up, he should be in the dance studio who bought him back to his dorm, but before he could contemplate that further, he groaned because of the searing pain that was shooting up in his head. He held his head in his hand praying to whichever deity was praying that it stopped hurting so bad. He tried massaging his head and this time when he lifted his head, he was meet with two brown worried orbs looking and frowning at him, Hongbin was never one to get this worried but if his face was showing worry, then Hakyeon must be looking more like a shit then he usually did.

      To reassure Hongbin he gave a small smile which ended up coming out as a grimace more.

“Hongbin-ah, don’t worry I’m fine, was it you who bought be back to the dorms last night?”

“No hyung, it was Jaehwan hyung who bought you back yesterday, but that’s not important now, what happened for you to pass out on the dance floor like that, as far as I know you had your dinner last night with Jaehwan Hyung, so you weren’t empty stomach to fall unconscious like that, so what exactly happened?”

Hakyeon looked properly at Hongbin now that his head had cleared up a bit, and he noticed that Hongbin was giving him his no-nonsense face, which meant Hakyeon was not allowed to lie or avoid the question at any cost.

There was no reason to hide anything from Hongbin after all, the younger male practically knew everything about Hakyeon though he wasn’t as close to him as Jaehwan was but he knew he could rely on him anytime about anything and so Hakyeon proceeded to retell yesterday’s incidents to Hongbin without letting him know about his small encounter with Taekwoon.

      At least he had the weekend to mull over things so that, he could know how to act around Taekwoon after yesterday’s stunt. So, Taekwoon had suspected him or did he know everything from the start, Hakyeon had no idea about it, the only thing that he knew was that, now that Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon liked him, how was Hakyeon supposed to behave around Taekwoon, would Taekwoon still want to be friends with him, will Taekwoon even acknowledge about yesterday ever again or was he just going to forget all about it, Hakyeon had no idea about how things are going to change between them from now onwards, he just wished that their friendship would not get affected because Hakyeon wouldn’t be able to live with the regret of destroying their friendship with his own hands.

      Hakyeon sighed and proceeded to get out of the bed and towards their dining area where he knew Jaehwan would be hogging down breakfast and waiting for him to come out, so that he could pester him about every little detail regarding yesterday and Hakyeon knew unlike Hongbin Jaehwan will squeeze out even all the details he’d left out while talking to Hongbin, he prepared himself for the wrath of the ever enthusiastic and loud Jaehwan, anticipating his doom after knowing everything about himself.

=====================================================================

      Hakyeon entered the kitchen already chastised with Jaehwan’s glare around a mouthful of cereal. Hakyeon had the decency to look ashamed of himself because he knew what he did, was not something he himself would have ever wanted for anyone else. He ducked his head down to avoid the glare which had intensified, Hongbin looked amused as he stood leaning against the kitchen counter while Hakyeon was getting burned down with the anger radiating off Jaehwan.

Hongbin took pity on him and spoke up, “Jaehwan hyung, Hakyeon hyung has a searing headache can you let it pass this time.”

Hakyeon looked grateful towards Hongbin, but Jaehwan was having none of that excuses.

“Hakyeon hyung, either you tell me everything yourself or I forcefully make you tell me, which one is it going to be?” Jaehwan asked with an eyebrow raised, he could look intimidating when he had to, even if he was one of the most adorable thing born on this earth.

Right now, he looked anything but adorable and Hakyeon swallowed thickly before spilling his guts out about everything that happened. By the time he was done retelling everything, Jaehwan was done with his cereal and was looking at him with impassive eyes, before he stood up and walked around the table towards Hakyeon, the moment he was standing in front of him, he pulled the elder into a warm hug and that’s when Hakyeon finally broke down, sobbing his heart out, soon he felt two more arms encircle around him from behind and he realized Hongbin had joined them for a little group hug, offering comfort even though he was never the one to initiate skin ship.

       Hakyeon felt blessed having these two as his best friends, he calmed himself down and broke the small hugging session, wiping off his tears and giving them a small smile.

Hongbin was the first to break the silence, “So, basically Taekwoon-shi indirectly rejected you and now you’re afraid that maybe this might have ruined your friendship with him?”

Hakyeon gave a small nod, not daring to look up in fear of breaking down into tears again. Jaehwan smacked Hongbin on the back of his head, for upsetting Hakyeon more by asking that question. “Hakyeon hyung, don’t think about anything else, how about we go out, get fresh air and enjoy, just the three of us.”

Hakyeon couldn’t refuse Jaehwan since he really needed fresh air and not think about anything related to one Jung Taekwoon.  

This is how he found himself strolling alongside the Han river with Jaehwan while Hongbin went to go buy them ice-cream, honestly Hakyeon was craving the ice-cream what with it being the comfort food and he was in need of some comforting. After about spending half the afternoon by the riverside they decided to go in a nearby café for lunch, Hakyeon felt himself relax as soon as he smelled the scent of coffee. They walked up to the counter to place their orders, but the moment he reached the counter, Hakyeon wanted to turn around and run out of the café because standing in front of him was Jessica, Taekwoon’s newest fling. Honestly Jessica was a really pretty girl and he wouldn’t have minded getting along with her but the reason he didn’t wanted to be anywhere near this girl was because she was the only girl who did managed to catch Taekwoon’s attention for more then three days, it was quite surprising for everyone that Taekwoon hadn’t shaken her off even after 6 days of them being together.

      Hakyeon found himself frozen on spot, trying to decide what to do next, but to his relief Jaehwan took initiative and gave their orders while Hongbin pulled him towards a nearby empty table. The moment he sat down Hongbin placed a comforting hand over his, looking at him with worry etched on his face, “Hyung, we’re sorry but running away wasn’t an option, instead you can ignore Jessica and pretend like she isn’t here, rest you can leave it on us.”

Hakyeon could only trust him and give a little nod, trying to keep a check on his emotions and will his breathing back to normal, he can’t start hyperventilating in front of everyone.

Jaehwan came back with their orders and sat in his line of view so that Hakyeon would only have his two friends in his line of sight. “Hakyeonie hyung please calm down, you having a seizure right now won’t help your case, it’ll worsen your condition and I don’t want you getting health issues.” There was genuine desperation in Jaehwan’s voice which made Hakyeon snap out of the daze and control his emotions.

      Hakyeon had developed epilepsy after a particular traumatic incident in his childhood, his depression and ptsd had triggered the seizures even more recently these days. Having one now would create a problem because he didn’t have his medicines on him now and knowing his condition, he knew his seizures would last longer than they usually do. So he concentrated on his breathing and ducked his head to avoid eye contact, after calming himself down he started eating, because eating gave him something to do other than thinking about someone, seeing this both of his friends calmed down and started talking about random things to distract him while eating their own food.

      He never told anyone about his condition only his closed ones knew which included his two best friends, Jaehwan was his child hood friend and Hongbin had became their friend in high school since then they were practically glued to each other’s side. Hakyeon felt blessed to have them beside him because let’s be honest he wouldn’t have survived without them by his side. He, Hongbin and Jaehwan were all quite popular in their college but even they felt the loneliness in a big crowded room because even if they pretended to know all of them, they knew no one truly. Hakyeon always depended on these two whenever he had problems let it be his health issues or any other. He looked across him towards the two of them and gave a small smile because he knew that no matter what these two will always stay by his side.

      After lunch they left the café as soon as they could since they didn’t want to confront Jessica anymore then it was needed. After roaming around for sometime Hakyeon wanted to retire for the day but apparently Hongbin and Jaehwan had decided that Hakyeon needed to loosen up and so they dragged him to a pub in spite of him denying the request which fell on deaf ears. So here he was now stuck in the booth in between Jaehwan and Hongbin trying to find an escape which was easier said than done. Hongbin stood up to bring them drinks and before Hakyeon could leap for an escape Jaehwan held onto his wrist tight giving him a knowing smug smile and Hakyeon could only sigh before sitting down again. Hongbin returned with their drinks, beer and vodka for himself and Jaehwan and since Hakyeon couldn’t drink a lot of alcohol he bought a mild cocktail for him. Sipping his cocktail, he looked out on the dance floor tuning out the conversation that Jaehwan and Hongbin were having, he felt that the people dancing weren’t doing justice to the music and the dance floor and he took that as a personal insult bring a dancer.

      He got up suddenly, startling the engrossed Jaehwan and Hongbin and tried to get Hongbin to give him way, at first Hongbin protested thinking Hakyeon wanted to leave but when he saw where Hakyeon was looking at, he immediately gave him space, Hakyeon made a beeline towards the dance floor forgetting everything, the only thing that his focus was now on the dance floor and the music pumping through his veins. The moment he stepped up on the dance floor, he forgot where he was or who surrounded him, the only thing he could hear was the beats of the music and rhythm making his limbs move on their own. His body contorted and released itself with a mind of its own, every part of his body moved even the eyelids adjusted their blinking according to the music, slow and sensual, he didn’t notice that he was the only one dancing on the dance floor now, how everyone around him had formed a circle to see him dance, how Jaehwan and Hongbin along with the other audience were mesmerized by his dance, he was completely oblivious to all the attention that he was gaining until the music stopped and his limbs fell slack against his side and everyone started clapping, hooting and catcalling. He snapped back to reality and bowed down smiling at everyone, after all dance was the one thing that gave him true happiness. He looked around and found his two friends who were smiling smugly at him, he shrugged at them and tried to make his way through the crowd towards them, when someone caught his arm and he turned around to look at the person, the moment his eyes meet light brown cat eyes, he knew he was a goner. Taekwoon pulled him out of the crowd and away from his friends towards the back door of the pub, Hakyeon didn’t even try to resist since he could never ever push Taekwoon away, he let himself be dragged around by Taekwoon towards the parking lot and be pushed into his car, he could faintly hear his two best friends calling out from behind but before he could turn around and answer them Taekwoon had started driving off.

      He turned in the passenger seat facing Taekwoon demanding an explanation silently without saying a word. Taekwoon didn’t say anything just drove off and so Hakyeon sat back quietly into his seat, trying to calm his beating heart and keeping a track of his breathing. The moment the car stopped, Hakyeon looked out and realized that they were outside Taekwoon’s apartment building. Before Hakyeon could question about anything, he was again dragged towards the lift and up into Taekwoon’s apartment. The moment the door slammed behind them Taekwoon pushed Hakyeon on his couch and sprawled upon him, gaze piercing and expression completely pissed off. Hakyeon didn’t know what to do with himself and he had a thousand questions going on in his head, but before he could even open his mouth, there were two luscious lips descending upon him and he froze, eyes wide, heart palpating, nerves acting and thoughts exploding, he tried to get a hold of himself but he couldn’t form a coherent thought, freezing him completely like a statue and so to get a response Taekwoon pushed harder against him making Hakyeon realize about the situation, the moment Hakyeon’s brain and heart both registered the situation and synced with each other was when Hakyeon melted against Taekwoon winding his arms around him and giving into the amazing feeling of the lips against his own. of the person he did come to fall in love with. The moment they separated for air, Taekwoon looked at him, shocked to see tears streaming down Hakyeon’s face, he wiped them off with back off his hand and tried to get off the elder but Hakyeon held him in place, “Why did you do this? If this is some sick joke to you Taekwoon, then this will be the cruelest thing you did do to anyone.”

Hakyeon looked genuinely scared and vulnerable like this, scared that what he was thinking was going to turn out to be true, Taekwoon couldn’t help but get a sense of protectiveness for this fragile and open person in front of him.

“You really like me that much, huh?” Taekwoon asked and Hakyeon looked at him with exasperated eyes replying, “I don’t like you Taekwoon, I love you, I love you so much that it hurts and drains me both emotionally and physically and I already know that you aren’t one to get into serious relationship and even you know I’m not someone who does casual relationships, I know we’re two completely opposite personalities and we can’t work into a relationship because you don’t want one and I don’t blame you for anything rather I can completely understand where you come from but that doesn’t make things easier for me because for me to move on it’s going to take time the only thing I want to ask of you is that please don’t let all of this affect our friendship.” There he’d said everything that was bugging him since this morning not caring anymore about the consequences.

      Taekwoon smiled despite of himself, this whole situation was so Hakyeon, he diving straight first into explanation and justification without considering the outcome, Hakyeon was just so straightforward whereas he was very mysterious about his emotions and thoughts which sometimes even confused himself. In normal situations he would have shrugged his shoulders off and left the conversation at that but with Hakyeon he felt like he could bare his heart out, this was something he always did whenever the other was around him, sometimes he didn’t even need to say anything and Hakyeon would understand what was going on in his head, he carefully chose his words in his head and replied Hakyeon in a very soft voice,

“What if I don’t want you to move on? What if I want something more than friendship in between us? What if I want to give a try to serious relationship? What if I want to start this said relationship with you?” he said and watched as each and every question he asked slowly registered into Hakyeon’s head, he was amused to see so many different emotions display at the same time on Hakyeon’s face, he really was an open book for Taekwoon, and a favorite one at that.

He just hoped that whatever this was, he didn’t ruin it for the both of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t even think about backing out now, stop doubting yourself and trust Hakyeon, give this thing a chance and let time take its course, it doesn’t need to be sequenced, planned and organized every time, let it flow.”

When Taekwoon opened his eyes the next morning, he could feel the pleasant warmth of someone snuggling in his side, he sighed contentedly. It was the first time in so many years that he had slept so peacefully, usually whenever he woke up he’d be either restless or still sleepy but today he felt satisfied and content. He smiled remembering last night, how Hakyeon had gasped after he’d finally registered what Taekwoon meant, how he’d cried like a sentimental fool not believing Taekwoon at all, Taekwoon had felt bad that Hakyeon would doubt him like that but then he knew it was his image that he’d created made Hakyeon doubt, it wasn’t completely Hakyeon’s fault. After calming down, Hakyeon had still seemed doubtful about this whole situation and so Taekwoon had dragged him towards his bedroom and made him sleep, not letting him think about anything else, now that he thinks about all this, he himself was having second thoughts about this whole situation, maybe he shouldn’t have done this, maybe he’s rushing into things, maybe he and Hakyeon aren’t compatible, what if he ends up breaking the other’s heart, what if he couldn’t handle being in an emotional relationships, there were a tons of what if’s, going through his head, he didn’t have answers to any of them and he didn’t wanted to thinking about either of them, cause he knows that it’s too late now to back out, after all it was him who had taken the first step and crossed the line, just because he’s having doubts doesn’t mean he can just step back out of it now.  
He sighed and slowly but carefully removed himself of Hakyeon’s hold and pulled himself out of the warmth of the bed and out of his bedroom. When he entered his living room, he got startled by the person currently lounging on his sofa with a coffee mug in his hand. He sighed, and moved around to settle beside the person,  
“I should have never given you the spare keys to my flat, you always barge in & empty up my coffee, you crazed coffee addict.”  
Taekwoon looked at Wonshik for a response, but only got a raised eyebrow with another sip of the coffee in return, Taekwoon just shrugged his shoulder at him, letting Wonshik know that he was still waiting for a response.  
“Well the only person you trust enough to get you out of the bed is me and we so happen to be childhood best friends, so that’s why you graced me with those precious keys of yours.” Wonshik was looking at him while saying that and he looked quite amused as if he was seeing Taekwoon for the first time, Taekwoon didn’t acknowledge him at first but when he couldn’t take anymore of the staring he turned around annoyed to face Wonshik, “What is it?” he snapped at Wonshik irritatingly.  
Wonshik was till staring at him in amusement, “So, you’re finally giving a relationship a chance?” he looked too smug for his own good and that made Taekwoon pissed off.  
He huffed and glared at Wonshik, “What makes you think I’m getting into a relationship?”  
Wonshik raised his eyebrows up at him, “I can state three clear factors that makes me think you are ready to be in a relationship, I saw Cha Hakyeon sleeping in your bed, so firstly, you never have a fling with friends, secondly you never bring anyone to your own house, Hakyeon must be the first person other that me who has seen the inside of your house and last but not the least that you both were sleeping fully clothed in your bed snuggling each other, if it was just any other fling you wouldn’t have left the chance to have sex but the fact that you chose to just cuddle gives me a solid reason to think that this is more than just a onetime thing.” He looked way too smug already knowing that he was right, Taekwoon sighed, there was no use denying it, Wonshik just knew him quiet well even if they were very much different from each other.  
Taekwoon just shrugged and soon his facial expression changed to one of frowning, since Wonshik had known Taekwoon from childhood he knew that his best friend was doubting and worrying already over the relationship that hasn’t even started yet. Wonshik couldn’t help but be annoyed and pitying at the same time towards Taekwoon, he knew Taekwoon wasn’t the one to be emotionally attached person, he’d closed himself off to emotions at a very young age, he didn’t believe in forever after and he had turned into a very logical person, rationalizing and analyzing everything before taking a step, this must be the first time in years that he must have head first dived into something and not thought about the consequences. Wonshik was happy and scared both for his friend, happy because he knew Hakyeon is a really good guy and would never hurt Taekwoon and scared since he didn’t want Hankyeon to get hurt, it’s not like he didn’t trust his own friend but since he knew Taekwoon very well, he could name out some really bad decisions that his friend had taken in the past just because he had doubts about himself, Wonshik is just worried that sometimes Taekwoon gets so guarded that he ends up hurting others. He was just wishing that this relationship brings out the old Taekwoon back which he most certainly misses and hopes that something good comes out of it. He tapped Taekwoon’s shoulder to get his attention and gave him a knowing look, “Don’t even think about backing out now, stop doubting yourself and trust Hakyeon, give this thing a chance and let time take its course, it doesn’t need to be sequenced, planned and organized every time, let it flow.”  
Taekwoon looked at Wonshik and let the words soak in, he knew his friend cared for him and always looked out for him in his own subtle way but this was the first time, he’d ever verbalized his thoughts, normally they would never have this heart to heart talk with each other it was always silently done than said in between them and so it made him grateful towards his friend, he nodded and stopped all the self-doubting thoughts and gave a small smile to reassure Wonshik.  
Wonshik stood up and moved towards the door, wearing his shoes, “Maybe I should leave, after all you might want to spend some alone time with your new boyfriend and clear things out with him, also I don’t want to be a third wheel while you get all mushy and cuddly.” Wonshik barely missed the pillow that flew towards him, before he was out of the door.  
Taekwoon glared at the closed door but couldn’t help letting past a small smile at his best friend. Wonshik was the only one who could manage to get a real smile out of him other than his family, he sighed thinking about what Wonshik said and decided that he was right & should probably go with the flow. With new determination towards the whole situation he went to his kitchen and started preparing breakfast for the both of them, when he was done preparing breakfast, he put some coffee in the coffee maker and turned around to go wake Hakyeon up but was surprised to find the other already standing at the door of the kitchen looking very awkward and out of place, he was looking at Taekwoon very awkwardly like he didn’t know what to do with himself so Taekwoon walked over to Hakyeon and looked at the other in the eyes making their slight height difference evident, he gave him a reassuring smile trying to let Hakyeon know that he wasn’t going to back pedal and he hadn’t forgotten last night because he could clearly see the doubt in Hakyeon’s eyes and he wanted to genuinely erase all that. It was the first time he was genuinely smiling in front of anyone other than Wonshik and it must have shocked Hakyeon too because he looked very much surprised with the open unguarded expression on Taekwoon’s face, even Taekwoon felt out of place because he wasn’t habitual to showing his really emotions to anyone but he thought back to what Wonshik had said and in order to achieve the stability he it was necessary to let Hakyeon know the real him, even if it scared him, he took Hakyeon’s hand and led him towards his bathroom , gently pushing him inside and handing him a spare toothbrush, he walked out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom to get some of his clothes which could fit Hakyeon, when he retuned with the clothes Hakyeon was still standing confused in his bathroom, Taekwoon sighed, “You need to get fresh, you can’t be comfortable in those sweaty, sticky clothes, so take a shower I’m leaving some clothes here for you, change into them and then come have breakfast.”  
Saying that he closed the door behind him and proceeded to take his clothes and go get fresh into the guest room’s bathroom which was never used unless someone from his family visited him. When he got out of the shower he went into his kitchen to already find Hakyeon waiting there for him, he was looking very appealing in the little bit large sized clothes on his skinny frame, Taekwoon already liked the thought of Hakyeon in his clothes, he shook his head once to get that thought out of his head. He entered the kitchen and fetched the food, sitting down in front of Hakyeon, he could feel Hakyeon’s eyes on him all the while he served them the breakfast, when he was done serving, he looked at Hakyeon again giving him a small smile, “Eat it, before it gets cold, I’m not that good of a cook but I can manage to make something edible.”  
“Are you sure Taekwoon-ah, that you want this as much as I want it, because I don’t want you to take any decision without thinking, if you want you can take your time to think, you know I can wait and I won’t blame you for anything if in the end you decide that you don’t-,” but before he could finish his sentence he was silenced by two soft luscious lips kissing him softly, Taekwoon separated immediately after silencing him, “You talk too much, can’t we just eat & to answer your question we’re dating starting from today, so shut up and finish your breakfast.”  
That shut Hakyeon up and he couldn’t hide the shy smile that graced his lips along with the flush that creeped up on his honey colored cheeks, Taekwoon decided that he liked that expression and would love to be the cause of it.  
When they were done with their breakfast Hakyeon offered to do the dishes and Taekwoon sat at the kitchen table watching Hakyeon, the moment the dishes were done, Hakyeon turned around looking frantically for something, Taekwoon frowned looking at the alarm on Hakyeon’s face, “What’s wrong, why do you look so worried and what’re you trying to find?”  
“I was so caught up in you, that I forgot to inform my friends about my whereabouts, they must be really worried what with me disappearing on them all of a sudden.”  
Taekwoon shook his head, Hakyeon really was a worrywart not that he was into any position to point out, Taekwoon bought Hakyeon’s phone from where he’d kept it on the nightstand last night and handed it over to Hakyeon, Hakyeon took the phone gratefully and proceeded to call his friends.  
Hakyeon opened his phone to check for messages and calls but was surprised to see none, worried about his friends he contemplated calling Jaehwan’s phone but knew the obnoxiously loud boy would yell at him for leaving like that so he decided to call the timid Hongbin and waited for the receiver to answer,  
“HAKYEON HYUNG, HOW WAS LAST NIGHT, HOPE YOU HAD IT GOOD, DID YOU GET ALL YOUR FANTASIES TO COME TRUE, WE NEED ALL THE DETAILS, HONGBIN-AH, HAKYEON HYUNG HAS CALLED, HE’S GIVING US ALL THE JUICY DETAILS WE’D BE WAITING FOR.”  
The moment Hakyeon heard what Jaehwan had said he blushed to the roots of his hairs, he knew that Taekwoon could hear everything since he was standing a foot away from him, he couldn’t look at Taekwoon and mentally cursed Jaehwan for being so loud and nosy, “Jaehwan-ah I’ll come and kill you later now please hand over the phone to Hongbin.” He could hear his other roommate laughing his ass off in the background and decided that, both of his friends are dead meat the moment he steps into their dorm.  
“Yes, Hyung, Jaehwan hyung said you asked for me?” Hongbin was chuckling, trying to control his laughter all the while, Hakyeon was seriously getting irritated by the second and was contemplating, why he’d ever thought of them as his best friends.  
“Hongbin, you and Jaehwan you better have something good for me if you don’t want to get murdered today and I just called to inform you that I’m fine and will be back at the dorm in sometime.”  
“It’s okay hyung, you don’t need to inform us, we already know that you’re more than fine and also it’s okay if you don’t hurry back, there’s no rush, take your time & don’t forget to use protection.”  
Before Hakyeon could curse at Hongbin, he had disconnected the call laughing. When Hakyeon turned towards Taekwoon, he saw that the younger was trying to suppress a chuckle too but when he saw Hakyeon glaring at him he composed himself and looked at him amused, “Well I knew they were your friends, but I never knew they were this amusing, no wonder you guys are attached to the hips, you all area little bit similar.”  
Hakyeon looked completely embarrassed now and Taekwoon thought he looked adorable like that and without a thought he pulled him into a hug, surprising himself and Hakyeon both, he was not one to initiate skinship but he couldn’t take back now what he did, that would only make the atmosphere more awkward and so he basked in the little hug and pulled apart after he deemed it to be okay.  
Although when he pulled back Hakyeon looked startled at him, “I’ve never seen you like this, I mean I know you let me in but that was because I used to pester you, this is my first time seeing you this unguarded.”  
Taekwoon couldn’t help but blush at that and to hide his face he ducked his head down and tried to avoid eye contact, Hakyeon’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but let out a very unmanly squeal, “Oh my gosh, I never thought I would see this day, Taekwoon are you blushing, that’s so cute, I like this Taekwoon more.”  
Taekwoon couldn’t take it anymore and he crouched down hiding his face in his folded knees, he didn’t know why he was getting so shy, he knew he couldn’t handle compliments, he always got embarrassed when he received them but he’d stopped getting all shy long back when he closed himself off to other people, then why was he acting like this now, why were Hakyeon’s compliments making his body react this way.  
Hakyeon crouched down beside Taekwoon already head over heels in love with this new Taekwoon he was exploring, he poked Taekwoon’s shoulder to try and get his attention but the younger was not ready to face him yet, “I don’t mind sitting & looking at you like this all day but I’m very much eager to start my new relationship with my newly made boyfriend and I’d very much like to go on a date with him, so would you do me the pleasure of going to the date with me?”  
Now Taekwoon was more embarrassed and so he just stood up nodding his head avoiding eye contact. He didn’t look up until he saw Hakyeon open the door to his apartment and realized that he was waiting for Taekwoon to join him, he immediately walked towards Hakyeon, wore his shoes and then locking up his apartment they left off for their very first date.  
When they left Taekwoon’s apartment building & got into his car, Taekwoon finally spoke up, “Any particular place in mind, where you’d like to go?”  
Hakyeon shrugged his shoulder no particular place in his mind, so Taekwoon just drove off to the first place that popped into his head. Hakyeon was too busy being happy in his own world that he didn’t notice the place they’d just arrive after all he’d follow Taekwoon anywhere and Taekwoon being Taekwoon didn’t remember where he’d just bought Hakyeon, it must have slipped his mind too since he himself was happy even if his mask was in place again for other peoples. So now here they were, facing a very surprised Jessica while they were looking like the deer caught in headlights.  
Taekwoon silently cursed himself for being so absent minded and prayed to whichever deity was listening that this doesn’t end up badly because this was awkward as hell and he didn’t want to ruin the relationship that has just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I couldn't manage in between my office and college, so wrote as much as I could and I would really like to Thank you all for the kudos and hits, I hope you all are enjoying the story, let me know if you have any thoughts or reviews regarding this. Thank you once again.  
> Love, Kan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Sanghyuk the game’s on.

Jung Taekwoon blinked once, twice, thrice and stood completely stoic as he stood face to face with Jessica, he couldn’t turn his head to look at Hakyeon because he knew Hakyeon would be upset, honestly, he hadn’t thought about giving the girl as much attention as he had. When she had taken an interest in him, he had just went along because the girl was easy on the eyes and somehow was a popular girl around the campus, Taekwoon hadn’t known her as such, before she herself had introduced herself in the club that night, he had just thought it would be like any other nightstands just a onetime thing and it had been like that until the girl thought that now she could hang of his arm staking her claim as if Taekwoon was hers to keep & Taekwoon hadn’t pushed her off thinking that at least that would fend off the unnecessary passes people made at him for some time. But right now he was regretting his decision because now the girl had taken his silence as an affirmation and got the wrong idea about their relationship dynamics, he dared a sidelong look at Hakyeon and wasn’t surprised to find him looking as awkward and out of place with the whole situation and seriously he didn’t blame him because it was somewhere Taekwoon’s fault and he had to fix this before Hakyeon got the wrong idea because he knew for sure that in this whole ordeal he didn’t want to hurt the elder guy.   
His first instincts were to drag Hakyeon away but then his rational mind supplied that doing so will only create more problems and so he did what he did best, he put on a poker face and didn’t even spare as much a glance at Jessica before he placed his order and turned towards Hakyeon so that the other would place his, when Hakyeon didn’t do anything but stare in between Jessica and Taekwoon, Taekwoon turned around making the order a double. He proceeded to turn around to find a seat and trusting Hakyeon to follow him and wasn’t disappointed. They both sat in silence and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Jessica heading towards them with their orders with a smile on her face, Taekwoon groaned inwardly he hadn’t wanted the interaction between them to be now but he knew he couldn’t leave things like that, he had to clear things up before they got messy.   
So he turned his unemotional face which wasn’t difficult per se as that was how he used to be in front of other people.  
Jessica reached their table, placing their orders on the table, “Oppa, you came around to see me, I’m so glad that you took an initiative I never thought you’d reciprocate, but I’m happy and you bought a friend, well introduce me after all I’ll need to know your friends too.”  
She was too chirpy and Taekwoon grimaced because he didn’t mind breaking her heart easily because that’s what he usually did, he was an unemotional bastard when it came to people he didn’t care about personally but he didn’t want Hakyeon to see his this side, his cold demeanor was meant for people he didn’t think of importance but he didn’t want Hakyeon to doubt that he did be in that category and as far as Taekwoon knew the latter, he knew that he’ll self-doubt and deem himself unworthy too and Taekwoon absolutely didn’t want for that to happen and so he chose his next words very carefully, he looked a Hakyeon who had being staring at him the whole time, “ Jessica, met Hakyeon, my boyfriend.”   
He saw how two pairs of eyes widened and before anyone of them spoke up Taekwoon continued, “ Jessica as far as everyone who knows me, knows that I’m not someone who does relationships and as far as I remember I never ever said that we were in one, it was you who just assumed so & I’m sorry for giving you the wrong idea but here I’m starting my first official relationship with Hakyeon who understands and knows me better than all of you, and you do know I never have flings with people I know personally so don’t mistake this as just a fleeting thing in between me and him and if you know even the small part of me you know I don’t like people who try to meddle in my things so I just hope that you’d leave me alone from now on.”  
With that said he turned towards Hakyeon without even sparing a glance at the girl who was now running off towards the kitchen, tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry you had to see that, but I don’t know any other way to politely shrug people off and please don’t get the wrong idea about me treating you like this, because trust me when I say that you come into the special category for me”.   
Hakyeon looked still out of it so Taekwoon snapped his fingers in front of his eyes to get his attention and was surprised to hear, “Even if I feel bad for that girl, I didn’t hear a single word you said to her after calling me your boyfriend.” At that Taekwoon couldn’t help the amused laughter that bubbled up in him he shook his head, Hakyeon could be adorable at times without even trying to be.  
To lighten the mood, he started digging in the food in front, food was always a good distraction, he looked up at Hakyeon who had yet to move and was surprised to see an amused smile on Hakyeon’s face, “You love food a lot right? No wonder you can cook well, you look cute eating though, all focused and engrossed like a small bunny.”  
Taekwoon choked on his food because he wasn’t expecting to be called cute, people called him scary, intimidating, sexy even, but never cute, this was a first, actually now that he remembers he’s done a lot of things for the first time in front of Hakyeon in the past 24 hours, which he would have never let anyone else see.  
Hakyeon chuckled while patting his back to stop him from choking, “I didn’t knew calling someone cute can be fatal.”  
Taekwoon calmed down, sipped on his coffee & then swallowed, “Well I’m not used to being called that,” he gestured since he couldn’t even utter the word without getting flustered, “you must either be crazy or completely weird to think that.”  
Hakyeon just smiled at that and now since the air around them wasn’t awkward anymore, Taekwoon visibly saw Hakyeon relaxing and he discovered himself to be a good listener since he never had this much patience with anyone else but now that he could see that Hakyeon spoke enough for the both of them, he found himself getting more comfortable rather than irritated and was happy to be the silent one, he was still amused with how much emotion Hakyeon’s face could display with variations according to the mood and words he spoke and couldn’t help the smile that came upon his face.   
Hakyeon stopped talking and that’s when Taekwoon realized he had been staring and that the other must have caught him in the act, Taekwoon snapped and tried to avoid eye contact because he already knew that his face was as red as a tomato, to hide his face he tucked his head in his arms when he again felt a finger poking him on the shoulder, he peeked with one eye from behind his arms and saw Hakyeon trying to suppress a squeal, “Oh god, you being like this is making my insides quiver, I can’t explain how badly I want to squish you right now but I know how much you hate PDA’s, so I’ll just settle on giving you a new nickname, whenever you do that, I will call you the head fairy.”  
“Absolutely No, I take objection towards that, that’s no nickname me or anyone else should be given.” Taekwoon had snapped because this is something he can never ever abide with, he gave his best intimidating glare, despite his blushing face.  
“Okay, then it’s decided, I’ll call you Head fairy.” Hakyeon gave him his not so innocent smile and cocked his head to the side looking quite satisfied with his decision.  
Taekwoon’s jaw dropped, it’s as if Hakyeon didn’t even listen to him and was not intimidated at all, he knew Hakyeon was very persistent, clingy, sometimes even downright nosy, thick-skinned but he had at least thought he might get intimidated by the glare that could have frozen others in place and would have made them regret all their life decisions. But Taekwoon was never one to give up without a fight and so they entered into quiet a bickering session where Taekwoon absolutely denied any kind of nicknames while Hakyeon found even more nicknames to name him with much to Taekwoon’s horror, so in the end they both settled upon him being called the head fairy with no more terrifying nicknames, to which Hakyeon looked very smug.   
The day went on smoothly with them strolling around the park, after their lunch, they had an ice-cream while walking down the river side, the incident with Jessica long forgotten, actually Taekwoon was enjoying his time with Hakyeon, this dating thing might actually work for Taekwoon if this is how it was done because this was almost like spending time with your best friend just with additional emotions, in truth he could see how different they both were, anyone who had eyes could tell how opposite personalities they had, they were two different person yet Taekwoon could see them together, the reason he had avoided getting too close to Hakyeon was because of their varying personas but now he could actually see that they could somehow fit together, not perfectly but then nothing’s perfect in this world, with a little efforts from both of them, he could see this whatever it was in between them somehow workout.  
He had always known that somewhere deep he had always felt attracted to Hakyeon but then he couldn’t have just be done with it like one of his nightstands because he had always felt curious about what was hidden behind those bright smiles and hyperactive nature. Taekwoon knew Hakyeon had more to him than he let on and that curiosity had led him to let Hakyeon befriend him in the first place, when the elder had started pestering him in the start he had never wanted to let Hakyeon into his shell but as time passed by he could see him being persistent and stubborn never getting tired of Taekwoon’s cold behavior which had eventually let Hakyeon in, and he had forgotten his own mission about finding out more about Hakyeon, now that he remembers it, observing Hakyeon who has been talking animatedly about something, he decided that he’s going to break down the walls that Hakyeon had built around him and know what it was that had made him so curious about the other, which had led him to feel more than friendship for this beautiful person beside him.  
As they were walking Hakyeon stopped all of suddenly and Taekwoon had to turn around to look at Hakyeon since he had walked a few steps ahead before realizing that Hakyeon had stopped walking beside him, the moment he saw Hakyeon’s face though he frowned because Hakyeon was staring at something above his shoulder and he saw how the elder’s eyes widened but what surprised him was how Hakyeon let out a squeak & ran past him, when he again turned around to see what it was that Hakyeon was running towards he saw a guy getting thrown down by Hakyeon’s weight while the elder guy hugged him.   
What irked Taekwoon was the open display of affection that the two of them were sporting right now regardless of them being in the public, Taekwoon wanted to deny it but even his rational part knew that he was feeling jealous of the guy who was right at the receiving end of Hakyeon’s affection, he was pissed beyond compare and so he fake coughed to get their attention, which he was glad to get because now they both stood up and were facing him, Taekwoon did not trust his voice so he just raised an eyebrow at Hakyeon,  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, Taekwoon-ah, meet him he’s Han Sanghyuk, my friend from my hometown.” Hakyeon introduced his friend who gave him a sheepish smile while looking at Hakyeon fondly & Taekwoon already didn’t like him but still managed to give him a smile,  
“Hi I’m Jung Taekwoon, Hakyeon’s boyfriend.” And he saw how the guy’s eyes widened & Taekwoon felt a little too smug.  
“Well nice to meet you Jung Taekwoon-shi, I’m glad that I got to meet the both of you today.” Sanghyuk said it gritting his teeth tightly giving him a tight fake smile which showed how much he despised Taekwoon on spot. Well so Taekwoon had a competition well fine then, the game’s on, Taekwoon was never one to back down without a tough fight, they both gave each other a glare silently agreeing to the war, while Hakyeon was completely oblivious to the interaction between his two most favored people, too happy to notice what actually was conspiring in front of him.  
Taekwoon just hoped that this wouldn’t affect his newly formed relationship, he had to stake his claim, he just hoped he didn’t end up acting like a dog marking his territory by the end of this fiasco.   
Han Sanghyuk the game’s on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My college fest was going on so I couldn't manage to update sooner & I'm again sorry for the short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon was pissed was an understatement he was beyond pissed by the cockblocker, Han Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon was pissed was an understatement he was beyond pissed by the cockblocker, Han Sanghyuk, after the so called introductions Sanghyuk had dragged Hakyeon away whining to him that he was tired from the long journey and wanted to catch up with his beloved Hyung, Hakyeon being Hakyeon couldn’t refuse, he had turned to Taekwoon with apologetic eyes saying that he had to go and that he’ll meet Taekwoon in the university tomorrow, honestly Taekwoon didn’t want to let Hakyeon go but the way Hakyeon had looked at Taekwoon he couldn’t refuse him & so he had begrudgingly let Hakyeon go but the thing that bothered him the most was that the so called childhood friend was going to apparently stay with Hakyeon.   
The not so little shit hadn’t even let them say a proper bye, Taekwoon had so anticipated kissing Hakyeon but the irritating younger guy had bodily pulled Hakyeon away, that he had to just settle with the little wave and smile that Hakyeon had sent his way while being dragged away from him. Taekwoon sighed as he entered his apartment and plopped down on his couch and contemplated what to do next, he couldn’t push this stupid jealous feeling out of his head, a thousand questions and doubt started roaming around in his head and to stop those he decided he had to text Hakyeon after all he was his boyfriend now and could text or call him anytime he wanted, he’s not going to sit back and let his newly made boyfriend be snatched away. That decided, he pulled his phone out and typed out a message but then thought of just calling him, so that he could distract Hakyeon from spending too much time with Sanghyuk, he knew it was childish but he had been on the receiving end of Hakyeon’s attention and affection since the other had budged into his life and he didn’t want to share that with anyone else, at least not with that huge giant Hakyeon calls his baby dongsaeng. Well even if it was well out of his character, not everyone knew that he got tremendously jealous over the smallest of things, he didn’t want to act the way he was acting but when it came to Hakyeon he didn’t care because even if the feelings were new, his emotions were old and after all Wonshik had said that let nature take it’s course and right now his nature and instincts were telling him to act like a small kid whose candy was stolen from him and would do anything to get it back.  
After dialing he waited, three rings and Hakyeon picked up his phone,  
“Taekwoon-ah, you called, I was just about to call you to inform that me and Sanghyuk reached home safely, did you reach home yet?”  
Taekwoon smiled at the little concern that he could hear in Hakyeon’s voice and felt a little relieved that Hakyeon hadn’t forgotten about him after meeting is ‘favourite’ dongsaeng,  
“I reached home safely too, I called you to know about your whereabouts, now that I know that your safe and sound let’s talk about something else.”   
To his surprise Hakyeon sighed and replied, “I can’t Taekwoon-ah, I have to help Sanghyuk settle down and unpack his things.”  
Taekwoon scowled at that, he didn’t wanted to hang up just yet, for god’s sake it was their first day & he had cherished every second of it until that evil dongsaeng had rudely interrupted & now especially knowing that Hakyeon would be helping Sanghyuk he didn’t purposely wanted to hang up, so he added a whine in his voice he’ll do anything, even if it meant losing his pride to get what he wanted, “But Hakyeon-ah,” he purposely stretched the ah so that it sounded cute, he knew he was playing dirty but he didn’t care right now, “Our date was interrupted and I wanted to spend more time with you but because of his sudden arrival you had to leave & he’s not a kid he can unpack things himself or better yet, tell you’re roommates to help him, weren’t you going to murder them, how about you ask them to do this for you in return of sparing their life.” Taekwoon already knew he had won and now he smiled smugly because he could already see Hakyeon realizing his earlier embarrassment.  
“Oh, yeah now that you remind me, JAEHWAN, HONGBIN GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE” hearing Hakyeon yelling he moved the phone a little further from his ear and smirked silently knowing what was to come, he listened intently and heard running steps through his phone.  
“What is it, why are you yelling at this hour of the night?” He could hear Jaehwan ask and honestly, he felt bad for doing this to them but desperate times call for desperate measures.  
“Didn’t I tell you guys that if you don’t have something for me, you both were going to be dead meat,” Taekwoon could hear some shuffling and he came to the conclusion that Hakyeon must be advancing on his friends with death threat, he could only snicker imagining the whole scenario.   
He heard more snuffling and then heard Jaehwan shriek, “I’m sorry Hyung, I’ll never do that again, I’m extremely sorry, AHHHHHH, what can I do for you to spare my life.”   
“Hyung we’re really sorry please don’t kill Jaehwan hyung, we’ll do anything you ask?”  
Now Taekwoon wondered how scary Hakyeon can be to make both of them surrender to him so fast, he shuddered thinking what if he ever comes across this Hakyeon.  
“Fine, I’ll spare your lives if you both help Sanghyuk to settle in and unpack his things since I’m busy talking to my boyfriend.” He heard Hakyeon say before he came back on the phone again and shooed both of his roommates.  
Taekwoon was surprised to hear Hakyeon say “Don’t think you’re getting off this easily Taekwoon-ah, you really think I don’t know what you just did, I know you really well, you reminded me of that for your own benefit, I’m not saying I don’t like you whining and purposely making excuses just to spend time with me but that was a dirty trick you played, I didn’t know you could be sly, anyways I like how I can see the real you more and more and you acting cute is only reserved for me and no one else, I can get very possessive when it comes to my boyfriend…..”  
And just like Taekwoon had won this round, he grinned happily knowing that he had successfully got Hakyeon’s attention away from Sanghyuk as he heard the other ramble on and on and Taekwoon answered back whenever necessary and that’s how they talked into the night not caring that they had classes tomorrow morning. Taekwoon could care less about anything else now that he was experiencing what it felt like to date, he loved the warm fuzzy feeling that came over him while he was talking to Hakyeon and didn’t wanted to bother about anything else.  
Han Sanghyuk didn’t like this at all because, when he had decided to study at the same university as his Hakyeon hyung he was beyond excited to meet him and show him how he did grown into a man. Hakyeon hyung had always thought of Sanghyuk as a baby brother and had always played off his crush on Hakyeon from childhood as a fleeting thing, well he was so wrong since his tiny crush had grown and soon he’d discovered himself falling for the elder, when Sanghyuk had thought of telling Hakyeon back then, Hakyeon had just started dating Wongeun Hyung and since he was close to both of them he hadn’t wanted to spoil it for them also he was happy since he knew Wongeun hyung was a good guy and had taken a back step thinking that Hakywon hyung had been happy but that had went down the hill when Wongeun hyung had to shift away and break up with Hakyeon hyung, he had seen how even if his Hyung had smiled on the outside, internally he was breaking apart, he did seen Hakyeon hyung cry even if he had hid it well, seen how he had learnt to fake his emotions and he never wanted his Hakyeon hyung hurt ever again, that was when he had decided that he would be the one to win his hyung’s heart and would always be with him, he’d be the reason why his hyung smiled and for that he had to break the baby image that his hyung had of him in his mind, he worked hard both physically and mentally, he had studied hard and skipped a grade up so that he could transfer to the university soon and physically he grew up both in height and size, suddenly gone was the cute-sweet boy and in his place was now a handsome young man and he was proud to come show this to his Hakyeon hyung so that he could work on getting his heart, but to his disappointment someone else was trying to steal his Hyung away again and this time he didn’t even know who this other guys was, was he even worth his hyung’s affection, he couldn’t be better than Sanghyuk and so he decided that he’d do a little snooping around Jung Taekwoon’s background check and then decide if he should back off or fight for his hyung.  
Sanghyuk had thought that after dragging his hyung away from that cat-eyed Taekwoon, that he’d be the one Hakyeon hyung would spend his time with now, he was very much elated that he’d be staying with his hyung in the same house, he was looking forward to spending his time with him but as he was sitting across his Hyung unpacking his things he saw how his hyung’s phone started to ring and Sanghyuk knew who it’d be, by the smile on his Hyung’s face, he saw Hakyeon excuse himself and go out into the living room to talk to his so called boyfriend, a scowl formed on Hakyeon’s face and he tried to eavesdrop trying to listen about what was going on, after about 10 minutes he heard yelling from outside and knowing his Hyung he knew he wasn’t angry just pissed off, he just hoped it was Taekwoon who had pissed his Hyung off but to his surprise after two minutes his other two roommates entered his room and gave him awkward smiles, well after their initial introduction they had ran off to their respective rooms, leaving him and Hakyeon hyung to do the settling, so he was a little confused as to why they were standing in front of him so awkwardly, since he didn’t know what to say so he just raised an eyebrow,  
“Well we’re sorry we just ran off after the introductions we should have helped you out with the unpacking,” Jaehwan said, Sanghyuk could only shrug, when the other guy, Hongbin added,  
“Well that and we’ve pissed Hakyeon Hyung with something and in order to save our necks we volunteered to help you, so that he could talk to his newly made boyfriend, also it’s their first day so we’re gladly doing this without a fight, what with us being his good friends.”  
Ah, so it was just their first day, so the feelings wouldn’t be that deep right, that means Sanghyuk still had a chance, he would not give up so easily now. He had his opportunity still and he was going to take it. As he was busy thinking of ways to get his Hyung’s attention he failed to notice two pairs of eyes looking at him knowingly and then shaking their heads in exasperation.  
The two friends sighed and looked at each other, this was going to be amusing and complicated at the same time the only thing that passed through both of their minds, was that no matter what happens, this all should not affect Hakyeon in any bad way because they won’t be able to see their friend breaking down. They had to do everything in their power to keep him protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos..  
> Love ya I hope you all are liking this story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting over here, I hope you all enjoy this story and let me know what you think about it.  
> Thank you.


End file.
